


Behold His Skin

by jonfuckingmoxley



Series: Rickyl Werewolf Extravaganza! [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rickyl, Rimming, Smut, Top Rick, lets face it p much any smut that i post is gonna have those two tags, werewolf!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl, a shifted Rick, and rooftop oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> okay. SO. everyone really seemed to like that last one, so i guess this is gonna be a miniseries? who knew. either way, here's some werewolf-on-human oral sex.

Daryl hummed peacefully, stroking his fingers through the soft fur of Rick's stomach. The werewolf was stretched out next to him, dozing off at the sensation of being petted. No matter how much of an alpha Rick was, Daryl knew he loved it when his hunter would gently rub at his shoulders or belly or behind his ears. 

They were laying together at sunset, warm breeze winding its way through Rick's gray fur and Daryl's soft, brown locks. The roof of the prison was high up and they had a beautiful view of the forest around them; it had quickly become their favorite place to be alone, especially when Rick was shifted. Lately he had spent a lot more time in his wolf form because Carl was finally learning how to shift and needed Rick's guidance. 

Also because Daryl had discovered that he very much enjoyed having sex with Rick while he was in his massive canine body. Ever since Daryl had proven that he could take it during Rick's rut, the werewolf had been more open to fucking while shifted, and if Rick was being honest, he loved licking Daryl open and mounting him, his knot trapping his come inside the human. He thought maybe spending so much more time shifted had helped once he stopped taking suppressants; he wasn't nearly as volatile as he'd been the first few weeks, and having Daryl with him helped. The hunter knew when Rick needed to be calmed down, and would always slowly tilt his head and lift his shirt, exposing his neck and belly to Rick. The scent of Daryl's skin and submission was always enough to pull Rick away from whatever had triggered his temper. 

Right at this moment, Daryl scent was a mix of forest and fruit, earthy and sweet all at once, with a slight twist to it that Rick had come to know and love, because it meant that Daryl was on his way to being aroused. 

The scent was correct; Daryl shimmied down a little farther to rub his face against the thick fur of Rick's chest, trailing kisses along the white of his rib cage until he reached his thigh, nuzzling at the muscle. Rick pulled his head up, looking down at Daryl. The question was plain on his face: _What are you up to?_

Daryl smiled up at him, sly and expectant, blue eyes darkening along with the sky. "There's somethin' I wanna try."

Rick sat up a little more fully, intrigued by his hunter. Daryl's scent took on a tint of nervousness as he laid on his back, leaning up on his elbows. 

"I wanna-I wanna suck your dick. While you're like this."

Rick growled and stood over Daryl, their faces level. Rick leaned down and Daryl gasped at the cold, wet press of Rick's nose on his throat, sniffing at his jugular, thick tongue running over the warm skin, tasting sweat and anticipation. Daryl moaned, long and low while Rick snarled just a bit, playfully nipping at Daryl's shoulder before sitting back on his haunches, his tail slowly moving back and forth.

Daryl grumbled and sat up, looking at his lover and frowning. "Why'd you stop? Thought we was gonna get this movin' along." The human's eyes widened. "Unless, you don't wanna? We don't gotta do anythin', Rick, I just wanted to try it-"

Daryl was interrupted by the sound of bones cracking and changing, and soon Rick was in his human form. 

Rick sighed. "It's not that I don't, Daryl, but I thought we should talk about it a bit before we try. You know I don't like jumpin' into things like that, not when it could hurt you."

Daryl smiled and crawled over to his lover, settling between Rick's spread legs and running his hands over thick, naked thighs. "I know. But you gotta know by now that you ain't ever gonna hurt me, right? You don't have to worry 'bout it."

"I'm always gonna worry about it, Daryl." Rick slid his arms around his hunter's waist, pulling him closer, fingers pushing under Daryl's shirt and stroking the skin of his hips. "I'm not an idiot, I know you can handle yourself and I know you can handle me. But I'm always gonna worry that I'll do somethin' and it'll be too much."

"And I love ya even more for that." Daryl laughed and leaned in, kissing Rick's nose. "My big, bad wolf is so sweet to me."

"Big, bad wolf, huh?"

Daryl yelped when Rick pushed him over and laid over him, kissing at his chest, bringing his mouth to Daryl's left nipple and sucking at it hungrily, flicking the tip of his tongue over the tiny point and pinching and rubbing at the other until Daryl was a whimpering, gasping mess above him. He could feel Daryl's cock filling and pressing against his stomach and he pulled away. 

"Tell you what. I'll shift and you can suck my cock, but once I come down your throat and fill your belly up, you're gonna get on your back and spread your legs so I can use my mouth on that pretty little ass of yours."

Daryl's blush reached from the high points of his cheekbones to his broad shoulders, spreading down to his chest and warming the skin. Rick loved eating him out, and he supposed it was a fair trade. He bit his lip and nodded. 

Rick grinned, kissing Daryl full on the mouth before standing to shift again. It never sounded any better, but it got easier. Soon he was back to his wolf form, shaking out his fur and panting, playfully pushing at Daryl with his head, stopping to lick over his hunter's cheeks. Daryl laughed, a happy, unrestrained giggle at the feeling of the rough tongue swiping over his face. He cupped Rick's muzzle, rubbing the tip of his nose against Rick's, planting a small kiss on his furry mouth. It was always a little difficult, but Daryl loved kissing Rick while he was shifted. The shape was different and there was soft fur instead of a coarse beard, but if Daryl angled his head just right then he could deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue against his wolf's slicker, wider one, feeling the points of sharp teeth. 

Rick pulled away and leaned down, bumping his forehead against Daryl's chest until he laid down. Rick carefully grabbed a pillow from their little pile of hoarded bedding and set it under Daryl's head. Daryl settled back, watching as Rick stood over him, moving up until his cock was level with Daryl's face. 

It was only just getting hard, and Daryl felt his face heat up. He couldn't believe Rick was letting him do this. He reached up to stroke it, one hand gently pressing along the furry sheath, the fingers of his other hand running along the slick, red shaft until it filled more. It was dripping over his hand and onto his chest, and Daryl needed a taste.

Daryl gripped one of Rick's legs, pulling him a little closer until he lowered his hips. Daryl took a deep breath before giving his first tentative lick. It tasted different than Rick's pre-cum as a human, but it was just as delicious. Rick's cock was fully hard now, the knot beginning to swell at the base. Daryl knew he wouldn't be able to fit all of the massive length in his mouth, much less the knot, but he tightened his grip on the throbbing cock and wrapped his lips around the head. More of the clear liquid came out and he swallowed it down, sucking as much into his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks and wincing at the way it stretched his lips. 

Rick was panting and growling above him, trying to control the urge to thrust his cock further into the tight suction. Daryl laved his tongue across the tip and Rick's hips jerked a little, and Daryl choked, gagging on the thick cock and tightening his mouth around it. 

Daryl stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth, his fist tight around the hot, red flesh, feeling it pulse in his grip. His other hand went to squeeze at the knot, massaging and tugging at it. 

That set Rick off, the stimulation to the swollen base of his cock too much to handle. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting back and forth, the pointed head fucking past Daryl's tight lips over and over until he growled and started to come, pulses of hot liquid shooting into his hunter's throat, mouth filling with seed until it spilled past the seal of his lips. Daryl kept squeezing and rubbing the knot, trying to clamp down on it to satisfy Rick. He had to pull off when Rick came more than he could swallow.

Rick had done just as he said he would; Daryl's stomach was full with the slightly salty liquid. He continued to jerk Rick off, long streaks of come covering his chest and face.   
Daryl was panting as Rick moved away, nosing at Daryl's face and whining. 

"'m okay, 'm just. Fuck."

Rick licked at Daryl's hair, grooming his hunter, cleaning away the sweat and moving down his chest to clean the come off of him. Daryl petted Rick's head, softly running his palms down the gray fur to where it was thicker on his neck. 

"Do-do you wanna still do the other thing?"

Rick smiled, as much as he could in his canine form, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a happy pant. Daryl spread his legs, moving the pillow to under his hips, angling them upwards for Rick to reach him easier. Rick laid down, front paws under Daryl's ass, one of his hunter's legs settling over his shoulder.

"Rick, come on, don't just stare."

The werewolf licked over the tiny puckered hole, broad swipes covering it in his saliva until the slickness was dripping onto the pillow. Daryl gasped and slid his hips closer to Rick's face. Rick took the encouragement, a pleased rumble thrumming in his chest. 

"F-fuck, Rick, just-deeper, like that, please, please, I wanna come with your tongue in me, please!"

Daryl was whimpering, begging, and Rick couldn't refuse that, so he moved more intently against Daryl's tight little entrance, pushing his thick tongue past the ring of muscle, growling at the taste of his hunter. 

Daryl put his palms flat against the surface of the roof for leverage and shoved back against the intrusion, not bothering to stop the loud moans escaping him. He kept thrusting his ass onto Rick's tongue, trying to get the whole of it buried in him. Rick could reach so deep in him like this, tongue lapping at his inner walls, every so often reaching far enough to brush against the sensitive little bundle of nerves inside him. 

He lost himself in the sensation of being licked open and thoroughly fucked by Rick's tongue, eyes flying open when one thrust back resulted in a sudden cold, wet spot being pressed against his taint. Daryl gasped, face flushing from embarrassed arousal. He hadn't meant to get _that_ enthusiastic in his movements; something was particularly embarrassing about knowing he had moved hard enough against the werewolf to end up having Rick's nose shoved against that part of him.

Daryl went to close his legs, only stopping when Rick growled, looking up at him from between his thighs. Rick resumed licking him, tongue slick inside the tight hole and reaching deep, getting as close as he could, making sure to press his tongue hard against the sensitive rim.

"Oh! Oh-fuck, Rick, fuck, right-right there, please please _please_ , lick harder just like-fuck, I'm gettin' close, Rick, fuckfuck _fuck_!"

Daryl gripped the blanket under him, white-knuckled as he thrust his hips down, cock pulsing out thick, white spurts of come. He cried out when Rick licked up to his tight balls, lapping at his little dick until it twitched, oversensitive and empty.

Rick cleaned Daryl up, grooming him again, stomach muscles clenching and jerking under the thick tongue. Once he was clean, Rick shifted, lifting his hunter into his arms and laying him out on their makeshift bed. He settled next to Daryl, pulling a blanket over them. 

"Is that all you wanted it to be, darlin'?"

Daryl hugged Rick close, arms tight around his lean waist, snuggling against his chest. He let out a sleepy hum of assent and rubbed his forehead against Rick's neck. 

Rick pressed a kiss against Daryl's soft hair, closing his eyes and holding Daryl tight. He was happy he was able to give Daryl what he wanted. If he was in his other form, he knew his tail would be wagging. As it was, he settled for letting a deep rumble vibrate through his chest, soothing his hunter into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> and so it goes~
> 
> i know this one is significantly shorter, but good golly gosh, it's three in the morning and i've been staring at a screen long enough that i'm pretty sure i'm seeing tiny bursts of lights in the corner of my eyes. or there are some kind of fairy-creatures in my room. who knows. hope y'all enjoyed this :)


End file.
